


Garreg Mach Shenanigans

by P0tAto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Haircuts, Multi, One-Shot, hair abuse, no beta we die like Glenn, sisterly Mercedes strikes again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tAto/pseuds/P0tAto
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my humble offering to the Three Houses fandom and I hope you enjoy!This is going to be a series of reader X student one shots, in which you are a student at Garreg Mach. Your house and any relationships are left ambiguous unless your relationship with a student (or maybe even a church member!?) is the theme of the chapter. Request are open and very much appreciated.I wrote this mainly to practice writing and I am more than open to criticism. If you have any tips I would love to hear them and Your thoughts. This is probably a mess. Kudos and comments are appreciated!
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir & Reader, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Reader, Mercedes von Martritz & Reader
Kudos: 4





	Garreg Mach Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my humble offering to the Three Houses fandom and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is going to be a series of reader X student one shots, in which you are a student at Garreg Mach. Your house and any relationships are left ambiguous unless your relationship with a student (or maybe even a church member!?) is the theme of the chapter. Request are open and very much appreciated.
> 
> I wrote this mainly to practice writing and I am more than open to criticism. If you have any tips I would love to hear them and Your thoughts. This is probably a mess. Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Mercedes sat looking at you expectantly. The five of you were sitting in the Blue Lion’s class room, chairs pulled round in a tight circle. 

When she had first offered to cut it for you, your initial response was to decline, however, the unruliness had started to hinder your training and even you couldn’t put it off for any longer.

“Really Y/N, it’s no issue. I used to cut Emile’s hair when I was younger all the time! If you’re worried about how it will look, I can assure you I have experience!”

“At this point Mercedes, I doubt they’re worried about how it looks...”   
Claude ruffles your hair playfully, picking a strand and yanking it. It was true, you had let it grow out longer than you probably should have, your fringe now threatening to cut off your vision entirely. You scowl and tug his walnut brown braid, almost pulling him off the wobbly stool he’s straddling. 

“What Mercedes says is true,”   
Lorenz pipes up, elegantly pouring the day’s round of Bergamot into Ferdinand’s proffered cup.  
“She cuts my hair frequently and does quite the professional job, so there is really nothing to fear!”

Ferdinand’s cup shakes in his grip, and he stretches out his other hand to quickly steady it before it topples to the floor.

Everyone turns their attention to him, bemused looks washing over the bunch. “Is something wrong?” Lorenz asks, incredulous. Despite many people’s inquisition, Lorenz seemed ever oblivious to the state of his hair, considering it rather ‘noble’ and ‘refined.’

“Mercedes is responsible for that? In that case, might I suggest you find someone else to cut your hair? I’m sure Mercedes finds herself quite occupied dealing with Lorenz’s *ahem* optimistic styles?” 

Ferdinand shuffles in his seat while Lorenz continues pouring, searching his face for any sign of offence. Bonds with the Alliance had to stay strong, after all.

“If by optimistic you mean abomination- then you would be correct, your Nobleness. Lorenz’s abomination is a force to be reckoned with.”

At this Lorenz looks like he will physically combust, reaching up to touch said abomination and examining the lavender locks.

“Oh, I have more than enough time. In fact, I actually have my kit with me now! We could get started right away! What do you say?”

You had always had a soft spot for Mercedes, and hated to see her disappointed. Surely one haircut wouldn’t hurt? Accidents such as Lorenz didn’t seem common.

Claude looks at you doubtfully and Ferdinand just spectates, only eyes visible from over the top of his tea cup, waiting to see how this plays out.

“Why the hell not?”   
Mercedes claps her hands together, a pleased look on her face. Too pleased if you were asked. Ferdinand sighs from his cup and Claude pats your shoulder in sympathy. It was your turn to take one for the team.

***

You sat on the stool tapping your foot in anticipation. Mercedes stood behind you, rooting through a small bag sporting many different types of scissors and combs. The remaining three had set their stools up in front to watch. Their presence should have been comforting, but instead it only made you feel uncomfortable, like you were a spectacle they had long awaiting to see.

“Ok, I’m ready. How much do you want taking off?”

You took a moment to ponder the question. A more cropped cut would be most practical, but then again, you were quite enjoying the length and the ball was coming up soon. Maybe if it grew out in time you could do something with it, even if it was just a small ponytail.

“Just a little off the top, please. The main objective is just shorten the bangs.”

“Of course.”

She begins pulling a silver comb through your hair. Her touch feels ever so gentle and you find yourself becoming drowsy after a while. When she’s satisfied all the knots have been expelled, The small crowd don’t miss the small noise of protest you make at the loss of contact, Claude eyeing you suggestively. 

Putting the comb away, Mercedes retrieves a pair of sharp copper scissors. Their size scares you for a second, but you do have to admire the craftsmanship. The scissors are adorned with the crest of Lamine, and you presume they must be a family heirloom.

Without a second of thought, the scissors are hacking away at your hair, a surprised expression dancing on onlookers faces. Though as soon as you start to look concerned at the sudden ferocity of Mercedes, it’s over.

You look to Lorenz for some sort of confirmation that everything is ok, but he just sits poker faced.  
Claude and Ferdinand don’t offer any help either, unmoving and shellshocked.

Suddenly, the doors swing open and Felix walks in, almost dropping the stack of books the professor presumably told him to put away.

“Mother of Seiros, what in the name of Sothis happed in here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I will probably write more of these reader & and student one shots but I’m struggling for ideas. If you have a request I’ll be more than happy to write it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
